


No Words

by roguefaerie



Series: Scythian Dreams [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, Kink Meme, Nonverbal Communication, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Their love before they understood each other's spoken language.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Scythian Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	No Words

There was no way for Andromache to understand what the dreams meant at first. There was so little in the way of communication when she was born, and she had come to understand the ways of her own people only for a woman she could no longer see in her mind’s eye to rise up against her with stones and so Andromache had no plans, really, of being close to anyone after the horror of that. But the dreams kept coming and they remained the same.

It was likely they had no meaning, just as her other relationships had either had very little or lost most of their meaning along the way. Still, she could see this other woman in all of her most visceral moments, and that brought an urgency into her sleep that she had not expected.

There were things about Quynh she had memorized long before the thousandth dream came, and there were still more after ten thousand.

She began to see eventually that Quynh was as she was and yet it was hard to hold that reality in her head.

Least of all all of the emotions that came flooding through her when the dreams continued to come--being there for every visceral death, and a woman crying out silently for someone she could only hope was watching.

By the time their eyes met across a crowded space they were already in love with every curve of their bodies, every beat of their hearts.

And when the dreams seemed to stop it was both a blessing and a curse. Perhaps they wouldn’t stop at all, but the first night they lay together and neither dreamed the other’s death it was the sweetest night of sleep they had had in eons.

Theirs was a language of touch, of flowers picked at the edge of a river and gentle baths together in a stream. They did not need words for what they knew had drawn them together. There were no words for such things.

They belonged to each other before anyone could claim different words for them or what they were, what their love was.


End file.
